


Hurt Knees.

by AnnyGomez



Series: Hina [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: Those will just be random one shots at random moments of their lives. Beware bad english below.





	Hurt Knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Those will just be random one shots at random moments of their lives. Beware bad english below.

"You can't catch me Hina!" Willy Schnee yells while running from the faunus girl who chased him yet still failed at actually catching him.

"Children!" Weiss calls by the doorframe, making the two kids stop running for a while" Lunch will be ready in a bit, Ok? Also be careful not to fall!" Says and Willy sighs.

"Mom! We're not babies!" He protests and Weiss only smiles before entering the house again, then the boys resumes to running and taunting the girl who was started to get annoyed for still not catching him yet.

Willy have been her friend since she could remember; Kind of like a cousin as her mom would say; She liked spending time playing with him but they couldn't do it often with her in Vacuo and he in Atlas; So when they are together the rest of the day would be just playing.

While chasing the white haired boy, Hina end up tripping on one of the rocks and went straight to the ground, William stopped on his tracks and just stared at her, Both making sure if she was okay or just trying to catch him by surprise.

He let's a tiny gasp escape when she sits down and he sees the blood on her knees and the tears on the corner of her eyes.

"I'm getting mom!" He quickly says to her who just nods and hold back her tears "Moom!" He yells while running towards the house.

Not a few seconds later she sees Ruby coming in her direction; She doesn't seen too worried as she kneels in front of her.

"That's a lot of blood, Kid; I don't think you're gonna make it" Hina gasps "I'm kidding, Princess" Her answer was an upset pout followed my more tears. "Shhh... Don't cry, I'm here now" Says while she places her left hand on the child back and her right arm under her legs and then lifts her.

Hina bites her bottom lip but can't hold back her tears and whimpers and Ruby places her chin on top of the girl's head.

"I'm gonna wash your knees and then put some band aid on those scratches, Okay?" Hina holds as she wipes the tears away. "Don't worry, Kid. Mommy is always here for you"


End file.
